


Remember When...

by Rathian Empress (Angrboda007)



Series: For Kanu [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrboda007/pseuds/Rathian%20Empress
Summary: This is a remembrance fic for my friend Kanu who passed away on the 25 of July almost a year ago. Today is his birthday, so that's why I'm writing this. I'm planning on doing another on the anniversary of his death and maybe another one again on his birthday next year. But maybe three fics is enough. I don't know. I just wish I could have made it longer for him.





	Remember When...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remembrance fic for my friend Kanu who passed away on the 25 of July almost a year ago. Today is his birthday, so that's why I'm writing this. I'm planning on doing another on the anniversary of his death and maybe another one again on his birthday next year. But maybe three fics is enough. I don't know. I just wish I could have made it longer for him.

Remember when you always used to say, ‘that is so ‘badass’ to almost every pic I showed you? Kinda dorky, but still cute. Remember when we used to sit outside and just talk about nerdy nonsense, like who could beat Loki in a fight or if Hulk could beat Thor without his hammer? Remember when I saw you do that parkour flip for the first time. I was thinking like, ‘oh shit, that’s so cool. I wish I could do that,’ Remember when I used to complain about my life and you would just listen to me prattle on like an idiot? You always told me things would get better. And they did, at least some of the time.

Remember when you asked me out and my mom said we were too young to date (you were 17, I was 16)? Remember when we used to talk for hours on facebook, or when we were supposed to go to prom together in our senior year? Remember when we used to play Dungeon Hunter 5 all night together? remember when I first downloaded it and you were farther ahead of me so you deleted your whole account so we could start at the beginning together, even when I told you I could catch up? Such a dork move. Remember when we used to joke around in US History and did all those projects together?

I just want you to know that I’m sorry I never showed you my fanfiction even though you kept asking to. I thought it would creep you out, or run you away. Maybe you would have liked it. Maybe you would have gone ‘that’s so badass’. I wish you were here to tell me how bad ass I am now, but it’s ok. We got you a cake for your birthday. We made a card for you and signed it to give to your family. We love you Kanu, forever and always.


End file.
